I've Loved You Since The First Moment I Saw You
by rosepose
Summary: Emma and Killian have confessed their love for each other. Where does their story go from here? Pregnant!Emma Daddy!Killian
1. Saying I Love You

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE IF YOU READ THIS WRITE A REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE IT ALL WORTH IT!**

Killian lay awake, staring at the ceiling. What a curious idea it was to love someone indeed. To meet them and somehow decide that, you would care for them and cherish them. Funny how a complete stranger could somehow become your partner in life. The whole concept dumbfounded him, yet he was so sure that this is what he felt for Emma. For her, he would gladly give up his _right_ hand, an arm and a leg. Hell, he would give his own _life_ for Emma. What he felt for her was so profound, something he hadn't felt since….Milah. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his lost love. But he knew that she would have wanted him to find love again. And he did. He kept reliving the night he stayed over with her, after the ice cave. How she had desperately clutched to _him_ for warmth, reassurance, compassion. Oh yes, his pirate days were over. He gladly traded his ship for her and he would do it a thousand times over, if given the chance. He wished that he could simply roll over in his bed to find her warmth beside him, but sadly, that was not the case. The night of the ice cave was a one-time thing, but he longed for that deep connection with her every night of his existence.

Emma awoke suddenly. She had the same dream about Killian as before, except this time that damned Snow Queen took part in his death. She started weeping, rolling over in her bed to find Killian's embrace. But all she felt was empty sheets. He wasn't there. No matter how much she longed for him to be, he wasn't. Somehow, that insufferable pirate had managed to break down any walls she had built to protect herself. She recalled Neverland. She thought about the torture she had put him through. Every time he would try to break through, to make some connection, she used Henry as an excuse for pushing him away. She cried more still, and to her surprise, the bedroom door creaked open. The person on the other side of it was David. "Why are you crying, Emma?" He asked with deep concern. She tried to answer, but her words were muddled beneath the sobs. David walked over to sit beside her on the bed, pulling her into his embrace, stroking her hair, and soothing her with reassuring words. "It's alright Emma. You're okay." Emma looked up at him. "C-can you stay with me tonight?" David smiled at her and crawled underneath the covers, kissing her forehead lightly. Emma snuggled deep into his arms. In many ways her father reminded her of Killian. But even though she loved her father dearly, she wished that it was Killian beside her.

David had been awake for fifteen minutes but hadn't gotten up, not wanting to disturb Emma. She snuggled further into his arms muttering "Killian….Killian…Killian" David would have to discuss that with her when she awoke. He waited for five more minutes until Emma finally stirred. He got up from the bed slowly and whispered "Breakfast will be waiting downstairs." She smiled at this kind gesture from her father, but she still could not get Killian out of her head. She loved him. And now she knew he felt the same about her, she couldn't figure out what was keeping them apart. She decided that she would ponder the question later, after she ate breakfast. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs to find a plate of eggs waiting for her along with Snow and David. Emma looked back and forth between her parents, knowing instinctively that they were up to something. "Emma…. About Killian…" Her mother began. _Oh, no. _"What about him?" Emma asked, eyeing her parents suspiciously. "Do you…. love him?" Snow blurted. Emma was taken aback by the sudden question. She and Killian had already confessed their love for each other, but she didn't know if she was ready to actually tell someone. "Yes." She said almost inaudibly. Her parents smiled at each other. "Then go be with him." David told her. Emma smiled at them, and hurried out the door.

Emma's heart skipped as she approached Killian's room at Granny's. She knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened and Killian was standing in front of her. "I love you." She said. "And I love you." Killian said with a broadening smile. He pulled her in for a searing kiss. It was so full of passion, energy, restlessness. He had never kissed her that way before. He pulled her inside and shut the door behind him. They tumbled onto the bed. She broke the kiss suddenly. "Killian, this isn't what I came here to do." He searched her eye for a moment, looking for the slightest reason for him to continue, but he couldn't find one. "Killian I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I want you to be beside me every night. I love you. I've loved you since the Beanstalk. I just didn't know it." He smiled and gave her a hug. "Emma I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. And I'll love you until my last. She smiled and in that instant, she knew that they were going to be together until the end of time.


	2. For Better or Worse

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Luv2read20 THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL FEEDBACK AND IDEAS!**

Emma had the most unusual dream. She dreamt that she was in the same church where her parents got married. She was being escorted down the aisle, arm- in-arm with David. Standing at the altar was Killian. His bright-blue gaze gave her warmth and strength as she was about to make a life-altering change. Killian smiled at her and she could have sworn that he was tearing up. When she finally reached the altar, her heart had stopped beating. A priest stood before them. "It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union between Captain Killian Jones, and Emma Swan. You may recite your vows." Killian smiled at her. "Emma, before I met you, I was a heartless pirate whose only purpose in life was revenge. But when we shared that kiss in Neverland, I understood my true feelings for you. From that moment, I knew that I loved you. I knew that I was capable of letting go of my first love, of my revenge. I knew that I was capable of loving again." Emma was crying now. "Killian, when I met you I didn't trust you. I didn't understand how someone could be so perceptive, to read me so easily, even when we barely knew each other. I think that's the real reason I left you up on that beanstalk. Killian, I used to put up walls, but you broke down every one of them, and that I why is will always love you." The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." This was all the encouragement Killian needed before pulling her in for the most passionate kiss she had ever shared with him.

Emma awoke suddenly. Killian was already awake, sitting up on the bed. "Why are you up?" Emma asked. "I'm thinking…Did you have a bad dream just now?" A smile rose to Emma's cheeks. "It was actually a really good dream." Killian looked at her. "_Oh,_ I see." He chuckled, so did Emma. "No, not like that we were…." Killian studied her. "We were what?" He asked with concern. "We got married." She said. He looked at her with surprise. "I-Is that what you want?" Emma thought for a moment. "No. Well, maybe. I don't know." Emma paused. "Wait, is that what _you_ want?" Killian didn't answer. "I think we should go to sleep, love." Emma nodded.

When Emma awoke, she realized she was still in the room at Granny's, Killian beside her. She got up slowly, and dressed herself, careful not to wake him. She went back to the loft and made herself a coffee. "Why didn't you come home last night, Emma?" Snow asked, making Emma jump out of her seat, almost spilling her drink. David appeared next to her. "Snow, don't make her tell us anything that _I_ don't want to know." Emma shook her head at them and went upstairs. "I really need to get my own place." Emma muttered.

Emma sat on her bed, trying desperately to get a better perspective about the lurking Snow Queen, but the only thought her mind would allow was this: _I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I'll love you 'til my last._ Killian had said those beautiful, meaningful words to her. And the only think she couldn't figure out, was why she wasn't with him. She stood up abruptly and marched downstairs. Snow and David were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "Where you going, Emma?" Snow asked. "I need to be with him." She said simply, before walking out of the door. Emma was prepared to break down her final wall and truly let Killian into her heart. She went down to Granny's and stopped in front of his door. For the second time in a row now, Emma had come knocking on the door of her pirate, her love. When the door opened, Killian smiled widely and pressed his lips against hers. You just _couldn't _stay away, could you, love?" Emma smiled. "No I couldn't." The rest of the night flew by in a blur of tossed clothing and tangled limbs. Neither one of them could have been more content.

THREE WEEKS LATER… Two minutes. Emma could wait two minutes, couldn't she? They were the longest two minutes of her entire life. But the test clearly stated: Wait approximately 2 minutes after urinating for the most accurate results. Her watch began to beep furiously. It was time to check. This moment could change hers and Killian's life forever. Would he support her? Would he be excited to be a father, or stand by her because it was his obligation? Emma sighed. She closed her eyes and tentatively picked up the pregnancy test. Slowly, she opened one eye, and then two. What she saw was a big, fat + staring back at her. She was in a complete state of shock. Her life was about to change for better or for worse. She couldn't decide just yet.

**HEY GUYS I FINALLY GOT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I AM VERY OPEN TO IDEAS**

**AWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS Angela !**


	3. Telling Killian

AWW THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MOTIVATE ME!

TWO DAYS LATER… Two days. TWO DAYS! Two days since Emma found out she was pregnant. Two days and she still had not told anybody. She lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Two days since she had seen Killian. Just then, the front door opened. "Mom! I'm back" called Henry. She hadn't seen him in a while. He'd been spending a lot of time with Regina lately. Anyway, it was just as well, because she had too many problems to deal with right now. Emma walked downstairs and gave Henry a hug. "How was school, Kid?" Emma asked. "It was fine. Same as always." Maybe I should tell him first. At least I know he'll be excited. "Henry, I have something very important to ask you." Henry looked up at her with confusion. "Is something wrong?" Henry asked. Emma sighed. "How would like to have a little sister or brother." Henry was grinning from ear to ear. "Does Killian know?!" He yelled excitedly. "Does Killian know what?" Mary Margaret asked, coming through the front door. Emma could tell that Henry was about to spill the beans. "Nothing!" Emma said quickly, shooting Henry a disapproving look. Mary Margaret eyed Emma suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged and proceeded to put the groceries away. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Emma lay down on her bed, string thoughtfully out the window, her hand resting on her stomach. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Emma said without looking up. She already knew that it was her mother coming to pry her secrets out of her. Snow sat down next to her daughter, her arm around Emma. "You know, I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant with Neal." Emma looked at her in disbelief. "How did you…." She trailed off. "Well it's not hard to miss the signs." Snow said, gesturing toward Emma's hand which still lay protectively over her stomach. "And the pregnancy test I found crumpled in the garbage only confirmed my suspicions." Emma forced a smile. "I know that he will never leave me, but I want him to stay because he wants to, not because he has to." Snow smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "If he truly loves you, then you have nothing to worry about." Emma nodded gratefully. "I have a present for you." Snow said. "I'll be right back." Emma waited quietly for her to return. When she did, she was holding a necklace of some sort. "It's enchanted." Snow explained. "It can tell you the sex of your child. "If it swings east to west, then it's a girl, and if it swings north to south, it's a boy. Here, hold it over your palm like this." Emma took the strange necklace and suspended it over her left palm, like her mother had instructed. The necklace began to swing back and forth like a pendulum. "What does that mean? Emma asked. Snow was truly crying tears of joy now. "It's a girl."<p>

* * *

><p>That night Emma lay awake, holding her stomach. She hadn't begun to show yet, but the weight gain and morning sickness had begun. A girl. Snow had already told David the wonderful news. Emma felt guilty that Killian was the last to know. But she didn't know if she was ready to tell him yet. How would he react? Would he be supportive? She was going to have a baby girl. It still didn't feel real to her. But it would when she told him. What will I name her? Will she take his last name or mine? Or both? Does this mean we ARE going to get married after all? A million questions danced around in her head, and that night, she thought and thought until sleep finally claimed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma awoke the next morning, her mind clear and refreshed. Today was the day. She was going to tell Killianabout the baby whether she liked it or not. He had a right to know. After all, it was joined effort. Emma got up slowly and began to get dressed, pulling on her jeggings, a tank top, and her trusty red leather jacket. Emma walked downstairs to find Snow, David and Henry eating breakfast at the table. "Mom, where are you going?" Henry asked. "I'm going to tell him." She said simply. Mary Margaret, David and Henry all smiled in unison as she let the door close behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, she was knocking at his door. At first for love, then for passion, and now for support. The door opened. "There you are! Swan, to be honest I thought you were avoiding me." "I was." "What?" He asked, confused. "Killian, we need to talk." Killian's face fell as she spoke the words that no man ever wanted to hear, no matter what era (or world) he was from. She sat him down on the bed and took his hand in hers. "Emma… You're scaring me." Gently, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. He looked at her in disbelief. "Emma are you…." He trailed off. "Yes. We're having a baby girl." "I'm…going to be a father?" He kissed her gently and she returned it, deepening the kiss in the process. At first, Killian was ecstatic, but then his expression changed as his eyes fell to his hook. "How will I care for our child, for you, with this?" He said holding up his hook. "Killian?" "Yes, love." "Why did you get rid of your hand?" Bloody Hell. Killian took a deep breath. "Emma, there's something I need to tell you. Please Emma you have to promise you won't get mad." She nodded "I promise." "Emma, when you asked me out on that date, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted to be able to embrace you with both hands, to be whole. So, I went to see Rumplestiltskin and asked him to give me my hand. You see, when we went with Elsa to ask him about the urn, I realized that the dagger Belle had was fake. So, I used this information against him and he gave me my hand, but he warned me that it belonged to the man I was, not the man I am, and that there was no telling the influence it could have on me. I didn't listen and he was right, I was becoming that cunning, selfish pirate again. So, I went back and tried to force him to take my hand back, but he told me that he gave the dagger back to Belle, and I no longer had any leverage. I was desperate, so I made a deal with him, even when he was unwilling to tell me the terms. He took me to the house of an old man and told me to hold him down, so I did and the man was sucked into some sort of enchanted hat. When we were done, he took my hand back, but, he had information on me. He had a surveillance video of the house where he trapped the old man, and he told me that he would show it to you, make you think I was evil. He enchanted the video with his magic so that he wouldn't appear in it. I told him that you would understand, that I only did it to get rid of that cursed hand, but then he told me. He said that the hand was not cursed, that it only gave me permission to be who I truly am: a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He said he did me a favor, and that since I tried to go after his love, I was forever in his debt." Emma's mouth fell open. The room was filled with an eerie silence. "Well, now I know, and he has no leverage." Killian smiled. "You mean you're not mad." "I'm upset that you didn't tell me sooner, and that you made a deal with him in the first place, but everything is okay now." Killian smiled at her. She was right.<p>

* * *

><p>Killian walked into Rumplestiltskin's shop, slamming the door behind him. "Hello crocodile." Killian said. "Are you ready for your first assignment as my slave?" Rumplestiltskin asked, amused."Actually, no." Killian said confidently. "I told Emma everything." The smirk on the Dark One's face fell instantly. "What?" Killian walked up to the counter leaning in, getting his face close to the man. "I. Told. Emma. Everything." With that, he stormed out of the pawn shop without looking back.<p>

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER<p>

IF HOOK HAD JUST TOLD EMMA EVERYTHING, SHE MIGHT PUSH HIM AWAY AT FIRST, BUT IN THE END EVERYTHING WOULD TURN OUT FINE RUMPLE WOULD NOT HAVE ANY LEVERAGE OVER KILLIAN ANYMORE PROBLEM SOLVED WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? COMMENT PLEASE!


	4. The Name Game

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER

7 MONTHS LATER…

Killian awoke next to Emma, his arm protectively caressing the swell of her stomach. He sighed with contentment. In the past 7 months, a lot had changed. He and Emma had gotten their own apartment, and were sharing a bed. Emma was now officially showing (and was bigger than ever), so now the whole town was abuzz with her pregnancy. Although, in these past 7 months, no one had heard anything about the Snow Queen. This bothered Killian immensely. What if that damned Snow Witch was after Emma and their unborn child? Emma subconsciously snuggled further into his embrace and sighed with contentment. "Emma, I love you so much." He whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. But now that they were saying the phrase actively, he couldn't say it enough. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, and then to her lips. "Killian…" She moaned. He smiled. She was having another one of her dreams again. He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach, muttering "Good morning, little one." Into her skin.

* * *

><p>"Should we start talking about names, love?" Killian asked with excitement. "Umm…I assume you have some in mind then?" Killian nodded. "How about Isabelle, or Stella, or uh…. Rosalie?" "How did you come up with Rosalie?" Emma wondered. "I've always liked that name, there are many variations of it in the Enchanted Forest." Killian lied "Rosalie Swan." Emma tested. Killian cleared his throat. "Uh...why not Jones?" "Because Rosalie Jones sounds weird." Emma protested. And Killian had to admit, she had a point, and they weren't even married yet. "Well, we could try Stella Jones." He suggested "Or Isabelle Swan-Jones." "Okay, but what would her nickname be? I do like Rosie." "Me too." Killian admitted. "Rosalie Swan." Emma repeated. "I do like it but…." "We don't have to decide right now, love. We've still got 3 more months." "You're right." She said, kissing him softly. "But what about middle names?"<p>

* * *

><p>Emma was out shopping for nursery supplies with Snow, and Henry was with Regina. It was just David and Killian alone in the loft. "So, mate…Emma and I have been discussing names. She likes "Rosalie Swan" so far, but we're l considering Isabelle and Stella." David looked confused. "Why "Rosalie"? I've hardly even heard that name in the Enchanted Forest or anywhere, for that matter. "Well I told Emma that there were variations in our world, but I didn't tell her the real reason. My first love, my Milah, she always loved that name after reading it once in a book. She always told me that if we ever had a daughter, she wanted to name it Rosalie." Killian was tearing up. "Oh, so the name is sentimental. It is a beautiful name. "David said thoughtfully "David, there was also one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm thinking of asking Emma to marry me." David smiled "You have my blessing, if that's what you're getting at." "Aye, mate, but do you think she will say yes?" "If she loves you, then you have nothing to worry about."<p>

* * *

><p>"So Mom, have you got any ideas for middle names?" Emma said as she and her mother paced the aisles of the baby store. "Does this mean you have a first name?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly. "Uh…yeah sort of but I don't want to tell anyone until we have decided." "Okay well what about Charlotte?" Snow asked "Rosalie Charlotte Swan." Emma muttered. "Rosalie?" Snow repeated. That's unusual. "Killian wanted it. " Emma explained. "Umm 'Charlotte' is a maybe." "Okay, what about Charlotte Isabelle Swan?" "That's a good one, but I think Killian wants Rosalie and so do I. What aboutIsabelle? Rosalie Isabelle Swan?" Snow smiled. "I love it!" Emma looked down at her stomach and rubbed it softly. "I can't wait to meet you Rosalie."<p>

* * *

><p>Killian and Emma lay tangled in each other's embrace. Killian's hand rested protectively over Emma's stomach. "Killian? Why Rosalie?" Killian smiled softly. "My first love, Milah, she adored that name. She always said that if we ever had a daughter, she wanted to name it Rosalie." "That's nice. Mary Margaret and I came up with a middle name. Rosalie Isabelle Swan." "Emma, I love it. I love you." He placed a kiss at the top of her stomach, then to her neck, then to her lips. They both sighed in contentment. There was no place they would rather be. "Emma, there's something that I have been wanting to ask you for the longest time now." "What is it, Killian?" "Emma Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" She pulled him in for a deep, gentle kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." And for one brief, shining moment, everything was right with the world.<p>

**Review? Whoever can guess why I named her Rosalie first gets to choose a plot point that I will work into the story.**


	5. A Joyous Moment Filled With Grief

**I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WHATNOT I HAVE NOTICED A STEADY DECLINE OF VIEWS WITH EVERY CHAPTER I MAKE PLEASE SHARE THIS STORY WITH FELLOW CAPTAIN SWAN FANS!**

3 MONTHS LATER… Emma was officially nine months pregnant. Rosalie was due any day now. But Killian had stayed by her side every step of the way. Over the months Emma began losing the luxuries of being able to stand up, eat, get dressed or even _bathe_ on her own. But Killian was always there. He held her hair when she sometimes spent hours leaning over the toilet, he comforted her when she was worried for their child, and he insisted she was as beautiful as ever when she felt fat and ugly. His apparent love for her was unconditional as was hers for him.

* * *

><p>Killian lay awake in bed, taking in the beautiful sight of Emma fast asleep. He imagined how much more beautiful she would look with their child in her arms. She snuggled into his embrace, still immersed in deep slumber, her head rested in the crook of his neck. Oh, Emma was certainly as sight to see. Her angelic golden hair fanned out on the pillow, the melodic sound of her breath against his neck. Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, and then to her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." He whispered to their child. "I love you, Emma. I love you, Rosalie." Slowly, Emma began to stir. "W-what time is it?" She whispered. "It matters not, love. You won't have to get out of bed today." Emma smiled into his neck. "Thank you." Her breath shot tingles down Killian's spine. He leaned in and gave her a warm, compassionate kiss. "I'll go find you something to eat."<p>

* * *

><p>Snow and David were curled up on the living room couch together, fast asleep. These past few days they had insisted on staying with them so that they could be with Emma when the baby finally arrived. Killian scratched his head as he opened their unusual ice box. The only things he could recognize were eggs, bread, butter and milk. Everything else looked rather peculiar. Wrapped in packaging, He believed it was called. He did, however, know how to prepare eggs, so he turned on their unusual stove the way that Emma had instructed him and made them to the best of his abilities.<p>

* * *

><p>He brought Emma his creation in bed. He laid the tray in front of her and let her chuckle at his attempt at an omelet, but she ate it all the same. "What? You think you can do better, love?" Emma smiled. "I <em>know<em> I can." He kissed her suddenly, and she smirked into his lips, returning it with equal fervor. "I love you, Killian." Emma said softly. A tear rolled down her face. Damn those hormones. Killian wiped it away with his thumb and sighed as her forehead came to rest against his. "I love you too, Emma." Killian looked down at her swollen stomach. "And I love you too, Rosalie." Emma's face fell suddenly. A pool of water formed between her legs. "Emma…?" Killian said with worry. "The baby's coming, Killian." His mouth fell open, eyes wide. He sprang into action, helping Emma out of bed. "WAKE UP!" Killian yelled to Snow and David as they entered the living room. "The baby's coming!"

* * *

><p>Snow and David jumped off of the couch and were wide awake in an instant. Henry came bursting out of his room. David and Killian helped Emma into the yellow bug while Snow and Henry got into David's truck and followed them. Killian sat in the back seat with Emma while David drove. He broke all of the traffic and speeding laws on the way to the hospital, but who was going to give him a ticket, Emma? The car screeched to a stop in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital. They helped Emma out of the car and as soon as they got through the doors, a nurse put Emma in a wheelchair.<p>

* * *

><p>In the confines of the private hospital room, Emma went into labor. Only Killian was permitted to stay with her during this life-changing event. Mary Margaret and David waited outside with Henry. Regina came to join them, partly for Emma, but mostly for Henry. Emma squeezed Killian's good hand to the point of no circulation. "Alright, Emma, it's time for you to push!" Yelled the doctor, who was thankfully not Whale. Emma felt nothing but excruciating pain. Excruciating pain, and Killian's hand. Her body seemed to take over for her as her mind only focused on one thing: Killian's hand. Wrapped around hers, in an effort of reassurance, she focused on it, on him, his eyes. Those beautiful sea-blue eyes that glistened with tears as he held her hand. "One more push, Emma!" Yelled the doctor once more, pulling her out of her haze. The pain returned. Oh, there was so much pain. But she pushed, pushed with everything she had left in her. Emma began to cry as she saw her beautiful baby girl for the first time. But they didn't give her to Emma.<p>

* * *

><p>They began to murmur amongst one another, nodding solemn heads. "Let me see her!" Emma pleaded. "I want to hold her!" Emma said, thrashing her arms about. "No!" Emma was weeping. The doctor beckoned for Killian to talk to him in private. Something was not right. He hated to leave Emma's side, especially now, but he followed the doctor outside, leaving Emma to cope with only nurses by her side. "What's wrong?!" Killian demanded. "Why can't we see her?!" "She's sick." He said simply. "Her lungs are underdeveloped. She needs to be placed in an incubator." "What the bloody hell is an incubator?" The doctor sighed, remembering that his only life was in the Enchanted Forest. "It's a specialized crib that will help her breathe until she is strong enough to come home, which should be in about six to eight weeks." Killian could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, the lump in his throat starting to form. "When can we see her?" He asked, trembling. "It will be a few moments, but we will come get you as soon as both she and Emma are in stable condition."<p>

* * *

><p>Killian went back to Emma as the doctor told her eager family the news. Emma was weeping uncontrollably. "M-my baby…" Killian hated to see her like this, so broken, grief-stricken. "Emma, it's alright, love. The doctors are going to take care of her, everything will be okay." But Killian really couldn't tell. Sunday, October 26, 2014, 9:52 AM, Rosalie was born. Emma was supposed to be holding her baby in her arms. But instead, Killian was holding Emma in his arms, trying to console her while they both prayed that their baby would be okay. Their supposed joyous moment was now filled with grief.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? SORRY ABOUT THE SLIGHT CLIFFHANGER I WILL UPDATE ASAP.<strong>


	6. Henry's Dad

**OKAY GUYS THE PLOT MAY BE STARTING TO GO SOMEWHERE NOW. THIS CHAPTER HAS HENRY AND KILLIAN RELATIONSHIP BUILDING. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Killian sat in a chair adjacent from his baby. Through the holes of the incubator, she was grasping his finger with all of hers. He smile sadly, because what he wanted now more than anything, was to hold his baby girl in his arms. Emma sat next to him in a wheelchair, sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Why did things have to be this way? He should be at home with Emma and his baby, holding both of them in his arms. But instead he was in a hospital, caressing his newborn baby, while she fought for her life. The doctors assured him repeatedly that, in a few weeks, she would be able to come. She would just be a normal, healthy, happy baby. Oh, why did couldn't that be her now. He didn't want to leave this wretched hospital without her, but Emma needed to come home and rest. He watched his baby contently as she slept soundly. He savored the sweet melody of both hers and Emma's breath, their chests rising and falling in time with one another, until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>That night, at home, Killian was awoken by the sounds of Emma's sobs. "I-I just want to hold her!" She whimpered. "I know, Emma. Me too. But right now, we have to wait until she's well." Killian realized that she was shivering, and pulled her into his warm embrace. "I just want to hold her." She whispered again. "I know, Emma." And all he wanted was to grant her wish. Slowly, the door to their bedroom creaked open. Emma and Killian looked up to see Henry standing at the foot of their bed. "Mom, why are you crying?" The boy's act of concern for his mother made Killian's heart melt, and Emma smile. "Your mother is just upset, lad." "About Rosie?" "Aye." In this moment Emma realized that no matter what happened, she stillhad Henry. Even if he was fourteen now, he was still there, it wasn't too late. He was still just a boy. Henry crossed the bedroom and gave his mother a hug. "It's alright, Mom. The doctors are going to take care of her." Henry really did possess the heart of the truest believer. He crawled under the covers next to his mother, and she held him tightly until, slowly, her tears stopped flowing and sleep claimed them.<p>

* * *

><p>When Killian awoke in the morning, Henry was gone. He carefully freed himself from Emma's grasp, careful not to wake her. Killian walked into the living room to find Henry watching TV on the couch. "Morning, lad." Killian said, joining him on the couch. "Hey Killian." "What are you watching there?" Henry sighed "I don't really care, only kiddie shows are on before ten." Killian had absolutely no idea what he meant by "kiddie shows". But, he assumed it must mean that it was intended for people younger than he. "Killian?" "Yes, lad?""When do I get to meet my sister?" Killian heaved a sigh. "I don't know, lad. She's not well." Henry looked confused. "But you got to see her!" He protested. "Henry, we're her parents." "But I'm her brother!" Henry half-shouted. "Lad, keep your voice down your mother is sleeping." "But-""No, Henry we are not having this conversation now." "But—"Henry tried again. "Henry…."Killian warned. "No!" Henry said defiantly. "I want to see her!" This was the final straw for Killian. He hadn't had much experience in disciplining children, but he knew that he had to. "Henry that is it! Got to your room and don't come out until I've decided your punishment!" "No!" Henry screamed. "Stop talking to me like you're my father, because you're <em>not<em>! He's _dead_, and you don't get to pretend to be him just because you're marrying my Mom!" Henry stomped away, making as much noise as possible.

* * *

><p>He went to his room and slammed the door shut, opened it, then slammed it again for good measure. "I <em>hate <em>you!" He yelled from his room, kicking the door as hard as he could, probably bruising his foot in the process. What in the Bloody Hell just happened? Killian wondered. The boy's words stung, and for the first time, he began to realize that raising a child would include unpleasant moments like these. And Henry was right, he could never replace Baelfire, even though Henry had only known him for a short time. And that was when he began to second-guess himself. Anything he used to be sure of was now unclear, uncertain. And he hated it.

* * *

><p>Killian walked back to his and Emma's bedroom to find her sitting up and wide awake. "Killian, what was that about? Henry has never acted this way before." Killian shrugged. "I don't know, but now I have to go fix it." Emma nodded with understanding. Killian knocked on the door to Henry's bedroom. "Go away." Henry said, obviously crying. "Not until you talk to me, Henry." Killian persisted. There was a shuffling behind the door and Henry unlocked it, letting Killian know he could enter. Then went to his bed. He looked away as the pirate came into his room. "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"Killian asked, his voice no longer angry. "I just wanted to see her.' He muttered, still not looking at him. Killian sat down on the bed next to Henry. "Lad, look at me." Killian said, turning Henry's head toward him. "Tell me the truth." "Fine." Henry said, still crying. "It's just that I barely even got to know my dad. And it's barely been a year since he died and my Mom already has another baby and is getting married. It-it's just…I don't know." Henry said, shaking his head. "You don't feel we've left you enough time to mourn?" Killian asked. "I-I don't know." Killian gave the boy (who was really almost a man) a hug, which caught Henry by surprise. But then, he returned it and whispered: "I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't mean the things I said." Killian smiled, breaking the hug and looking at him. "It's okay, lad. And you can come with your mother and me to the hospital tomorrow to meet your sister." "Thank you Killian." Killian got up to leave when Henry stopped him. "And Killian?" "Yes, lad?" "You're going to be a great Dad for me and Rosie." Killian smiled. <em>Me and Rosie.<em>"Does this mean you want me to be your Father?" Henry smiled. "Yeah."

**REVIEWS ARE ****GREATLY APPRECIATED**!


	7. She's A Survivor

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE!**

Weeks later… It had been six weeks since Rosalie was born. She was still in the hospital. Killian lay next to Emma, his arms wrapped around her. She was sleeping soundly, not uttering so much as a whimper tonight. His fingers ran through her angelic hair and caressed her cheek. He loved to watch her sleep. Killian was awoken by a scream. It came from Henry's room. He carefully uncoiled himself from Emma and scrambled out of the bed. Killian hurried down the hall into Henry's room. Henry was crying. "What's wrong, lad?" He was taking short, irregular breaths. Killian sat down on the bed next to Henry. "It was—you were" Henry began. "It's alright, lad. You're safe. It was only a dream." "I-I drowned." He whimpered. "A-and you tried to save me… but I was trapped. A-and I couldn't breathe." "It's alright." Killian said, giving him a hug. "W-will you stay with me?" That is when Killian realized that even though Henry was fourteen, he was still just a boy. A boy that was forced to grow up to fast in the midst of dark curses and evil witches. "Of course, Henry." Killian got under the covers of the bed and Henry clung to him. Such a lucky lad, Killian thought. By the time he was fourteen, he was already on his own. "Thanks, Dad." _Dad._ Henry didn't realize what he'd said until he said it. "Oh…uh." Henry said, embarrassed. "No need to apologize, lad." Henry smiled.

* * *

><p>"If you want, I could start calling you that." Killian beamed. "Nothing would make me happier." "<em>Dad<em>?" Henry asked. "Yes, Henry?" "When Rosie comes home, it won't be like this, will it? When I have a nightmare, and she cries, you'll go to her. If I'm sick and she's got the hiccups, you'll take care of her before you bring me dinner. I'm too old now, to be considered a child, especially compared to a newborn. I won't be told stories of Neverland, or tucked in a night. I won't be able to throw a fit, like the other day, and _I'll_ be responsible for a whole other person. When you're not there _I'll_ have to take care of her, feed her, and comfort her. You won't be able to come to me when I have a nightmare, because she will come first. Always." Killian stared at the boy in awe through the darkness of night. He didn't know what to say. He was right. "Henry…" "It's okay," Henry told him. "I know it's true, and you know that I'm right. Maybe you should go back to your room now."_How is this boy so perceptive?_ Killian wondered. When he hesitated to leave, Henry said, "Just go. This is how it's going to be." Killian gave Henry a kiss on the head, before crawling out from the covers of his bed. "Henry," Killian said at the door. "That's just a part of growing up, and the worst part is, you don't get to choose when you have to. Henry, never forget that your mother and I will always love you."

* * *

><p>"Emma, we need to talk about Henry." Emma's eyes narrowed. "What about him?" "Well, last night I talked to him. And he thinks that when Rosalie comes home, we won't have time for him." Emma blinked. "What gave him that idea?" Killian shrugged. "I don't know. But I told him that he <em>is<em> getting older and that won't come without responsibilities. I told him we don't get to choose when we grow up." Emma smiled. "Well, you handled it well." "I did?" "You didn't sugarcoat it, Killian. You told him what was going to happen." Just then, Emma's phone rang. It was the hospital. "Ms. Swan! I have some good news. Rosalie has been improving, and we think she will be ready to come home at the end of the week." "Thank you so much." Emma said, before hanging up the phone. "Good news I take it, love?" Emma smiled. "She's coming home at the end of the week." Killian smiled, and then pulled Emma in for a kiss. "She's a survivor." Emma whispered. "Just like her father."

* * *

><p>Henry came home from school moments later to the sight of Killian and his Mother "celebrating". "Ewwww! Come on, guys! At least go to your room first!" Henry said, making gagging noises. Killian and Emma chuckled. "We have some good news, Henry." Emma said. "What is it?" "Rosalie is coming home at the end of the week." Henry smiled. "That's great!" He said, coming over to hug them. "You're going to be great parents." Emma chuckled. "And how do you know that?" Henry shrugged. "Because you already are."<p>

* * *

><p>Killian, Emma, and Henry arrived at the hospital two days later. Emma rang the bell at the reception desk while Killian and Henry sat down. Killian had replaced his hook with a carved wooden hand. He knew that he wouldn't be able to wear it very often anymore, now that they had a baby. Emma signed the discharge papers, and took a seat next to them, patiently waiting for a nurse to bring them their little bundle of joy. A few minutes passed, until finally, a nurse came through the double doors holding their little baby. The nurse placed her in Emma's arms with a smile. At last, Emma could hold her baby. She had grown a lot since she was a newborn. Emma began to cry tears of joy. Killian was smiling at his baby girl with one arm around Emma and the other around Henry. "Hello, lass. Are you ready to come home?" Killian asked, tears beginning to form. He couldn't wait to go home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	8. The Little Things

** OKAY GUYS I THIS IS A BIT OF A FILLER CHAPTER SO BARE WITH ME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A BIG MOMENT IN IT FOR KILLIAN AND EMMA AND I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST I THINK THERE IS A CHANCE THAT THIS FIC WILL BE COMING TO A CLOSE IF HOOK AND EMMA CONTINUE HAVING A WONDERFUL LIFE, SO DON'T HATE ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENS LATER ON THAT YOU DON'T LIKE!**

11 months later…

Killian lay in bed, their one year-old between him and Emma, clinging to his chest with her little fingers. He smiled as he thought about the day she laughed.

* * *

><p>Tears formed in his eyes as Killian watched in awe as his baby slept. It was only just occurring to him that <em>they <em>made her. How could they manage to make something so perfect? He wondered how, after all the things he's done, he could deserve this. This life. He had a woman that he so dearly loves, a son, and a new daughter. What more could he ask for? Suddenly, his little bundle of joy awakened and began to cry. He scooped his daughter into his arms all too excitedly and soothed her with the sound of his voice. "Shh, shh it's alright, Rosie. Daddy's here." Killian smiled when she stopped crying and drifted back into her slumber. "Daddy loves you so much. I'd wager I'll be your first word." "I wouldn't count on it." Emma said from behind him. "Mummy's just jealous." Killian said walking over Emma and kissing her lightly. Emma sighed with contentment. "She's finally here." "I know, love. How's Henry doing?" "Well he hasn't said anything more about it." "Shall I talk to him, then?" "No… I think he's alright." Henry appeared behind them, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "Can I hold her?" He asked shyly. Killian and Emma smiled. "Of course, lad. Just sit down on the bed and I'll bring her to you." Killian carefully picked up the baby from her crib, cradling her head gently. He handed her to Henry, whose face lit up in awe. "Hi," He whispered. "I'm your big brother." Slowly, the baby opened its eyes to look at Henry, and then resumed crying. Emma immediately started toward her son to take her back, but Killian stopped her. "The lad's got it." "Shh, shh it's alright, Rosie you're okay I've got you." Henry soothed. The baby seemed to stop crying at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes to look at him, then began to smile and grasp his finger. He tickled her neck lightly, and she began to giggle. Emma was shocked. "That was her first laugh." She said, mouth open slightly. Killian gave Emma a kiss on the forehead. "See, love? He's a natural." Emma scoffed. "Yeah and pretty soon he'll start charging for his services." Henry laughed. "Hey! That's a great idea! I think that her first laugh is going to be at least forty." "Keep dreaming, kid." "Well, it was worth a shot." Henry got up and handed the baby back to Killian. "I think she likes me." He said proudly. "Aye that she does."

* * *

><p>Henry walked through the door with his pant-leg ripped and rolled above his knee. Blood dripped down his shin. "Oi, lad what happened to you?" Henry looked down at his knee. "I fell." He said simply. Killian opened the cabinet below the sink to retrieve his flask, paper towels and bandages. Henry sat down at the kitchen table. Killian kneeled and began wiping the blood from his knee. When he was finished, he pulled the cork out of the flask with his teeth, and poured its contents on Henry's would. Henry winced. "Ah! What is that?" "Rum." Killian wrapped the bandages around his knee. When he was satisfied, he sat down in the chair next to Henry. "All better." "Thanks, Kill- uh…dad." "Lad, you <em>can<em> call me Killian if you prefer." "No, that's what you want me to call you." "Not if it makes you uncomfortable." Henry shrugged. "Where's Mom?" Killian sighed, "She went back to work." "Already?" "Aye, she insisted." "So what do we do until she gets home?" Killian chuckled. "I think _you_ should do your homework." "So Mom talked to you, then." "Aye. And if it's not done by the time she gets home, no TV." "Hey, you can't do that! A few months ago, you didn't even know what a TV _was_!" Killian grinned. "I can and I will."

* * *

><p>That night, Killian lay next to Emma in bed. "Killian, I don't know what to do. We just found that The Snow Queen used to be my foster mother! She almost killed me and Regina!" "Emma it's going to be alright. There's nothing we can do until she reveals herself again. But now, she doesn't know that youknow about past, and we can use that to our advantage. Please promise me you won't worry yourself with it?" Emma sighed. "Alright." She conceded, and snuggled into his embrace.<p>

* * *

><p>Present: "Daddy!" Rosie said excitedly as she opened her eyes. She hugged him even harder. He loved it when she said "Daddy" he could listen to he say in all day long. And her first word <em>was<em> Daddy, and Emma owed him a hundred dollars, but they both knew he wasn't going to collect. "Daddy, milky!" She whined. He picked her up and slid out of the bed. He went into the kitchen and sat her down in her high chair. Then, Killian got the milk out, and poured it into her sippy cup. "No," She whined. "I want my ba-ba!" Killian sighed, knowing she meant her bottle. "No, you'll drink out of your cup." He said, trying to be stern. "Hmph!" She said, picking up her sippy cup and staring at it. Finally, she gave in and drank it. "That's a good lass." He praised. "Daddy! Piggyback!" He smiled and picked her up, so her arms were around his neck, and his arms supported her feet. "Wheee!" She squealed. Once he got to the bed, he dropped her playfully onto it. "Mommy!" she yelled, shaking Emma awake. "No, baby, let Mommy sleep." "Sleep isnight, Mommy! Wakie, wakie!" "Ughh. Okay." Emma slowly got up from the bed and gave her daughter a kiss. Killian went down the hall and knocked on Henry's door. "Henry! Time to get up!" Henry groaned. "Ughh, I don't want to go to school!" Killian chuckled. "And I would care if you actually had a choice!"

* * *

><p>Killian sighed under the covers of his and Emma's bed. The apartment was filled with utter silence. "Emma, do you hear that?" "Hear what?" She asked, confused. "Exactly. We're all alone. Henry is at school. Rosie is with your parents. We're all alone." He smiled his usual devilish grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Great, I can take my <em>nap <em>in peace." She said, shooting his offer down. "Oh, come on, love." He pleaded. "A man has needs." Emma chuckled. "Well, I guess you'll have to fulfill them _alone_. I have had 4 hours of sleep in the past _week_. I'm going to _sleep_." She rolled over, her back pressing against his chest. Killian snuggled up next to her, and put his bad arm around her waist, kissing the back of her head gently. A few minutes passed, until they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>When Henry came home, his parents were asleep, snuggled against each other. He checked his watch. 4:30 PM, It was time to pick up Rosie. He was about to wake them up, when he stopped himself. No, they should sleep. He closed the door to his parents' bedroom and walked out into the living room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his grandparents' number. "Hey, Henry." Mary Margaret said cheerfully. "Hey, Grandma, uh I'm going to come pick up Rosie. Is that okay?" "If it's okay with your parents." "Okay, thanks." He left the apartment and walked three blocks to his grandparents' building. Henry walked up the stairs to his grandparents' loft and knocked on the door. It opened, and Snow was standing, holding Rosie. "Here you go, Henry." Snow said, handing Rosie to him. "Now, you're sure you don't need a ride back?" Henry smiled. "Yes, I'm sure." "Henny!" Rosie squealed, hugging him tightly. With that, he started down the stairs and walked the three blocks back to his apartment with Rosie in his arms. When he arrived home, he sat her down in front of the door. "Rosie, I need you to be <em>really<em> quiet now, okay?" He said putting his index finger over his lips. "If you promise you won't make any noise and you'll listen to me, you'll get some chocolate." Rosie smiled and nodded her head furiously. Henry turned and unlocked the door, letting them both inside. "It's time for din-din okay, Rosie?" She nodded, imitating his gesture and putting her finger to her looked in the fridge for something she could eat. Finally, he decided on chicken and baby carrots. He gave her the slightly hot dinner on a plate, with her sippy cup. She ate everything without question, her mind still on the chocolate he had offered her. Henry went to his room, took off his shirt and put on a pair of shorts. When she finished her meal, he put her dishes in the sink and ushered her to the bathroom. "Bath time." He said. "No! No Bath!" She whined. "You have to take a bath or you don't get candy." He said. He ran the water until the tub was full and warm, and he helped her undress. She sat in the tub playing with the bubbles as he washed her hair. When she was finished, he wrapped her in a large, fluffy towel and got her dressed in her pajamas. "Time to brush your teeth." He said, pulling out her toothbrush and coating it with toothpaste. She stood on the stool in front of the sink as he brushed her teeth, and gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. "Chocky." She murmured, yawning loudly. "Tomorrow." He said. "Time to go to sleep." He said, taking her to her bedroom and tucking her under the covers." "Henny…" She murmured, but she quickly drifted off to sleep. Henry sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself a TV dinner. He sat with it on the couch, watching his favorite show.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke with a start. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:00 PM. "Killian! Wake up! It's nine o'clock!" "Huh?" He asked, startled. "We were supposed to pick up Rosie!" she exclaimed. She and Killian jumped out of bed, ready to scold Henry for not waking them. When Emma walked into the living room, she saw Henry on the couch, eating a TV dinner and watching TV. Henry, why didn't you wake us up?!" Emma scolded. He shrugged. "You looked like you needed the sleep." "We were supposed to pick up Rosie. She should be in bed right now!" Henry chuckled. Emma was very angry. "What is so funny?!" "Mom, Rosie is asleep in her bed. I picked her up, gave her dinner, gave her a bath, brushed her teeth, and tucked her in." "What?" He smiled. "Go see for yourself." Killian and Emma walked down the hall to Rosie's room, to see her fast asleep. "Thanks, lad." "Don't mention it." Henry said, smiling. "You deserve it. You guys haven't slept since she was, well since she came home, really." With that, Henry sat back down on the couch and resumed eating his already-cold TV dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS IM REALLY SORRY I MADE IT SEEM LIKE A CLIFFHANGER BEFORE THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER DIDN'T GET PUT IN<strong>

**REVIEW?**


	9. No One Double-Crosses Rumplestiltskin

One Month Later…Emma awoke, snuggled against Killian. Today was the day. They were getting _married_. _Married._ The word rang in her head. She turned over to face Killian, only to find that he was already awake. "Killian, we're getting married today. " "I know, love." She was trembling visibly. "Emma, it's alright." He said with reassurance, wrapping her further into his embrace, then kissing her forehead. "The way I see it love, is that we've been married all this time. Now, we're just making it official." This seemed to calm Emma down quite a bit, and she drifted back to sleep.

Killian smiled as Henry, his best man, helped his daughter strew flowers about the aisle. Halfway down, Henry picked up his sister, and carried her the rest of the way, and held her for the entire ceremony. Killian was nervous, he wouldn't admit it, but he was. "Dad, it's going to be okay." Henry whispered. With that, Killian took a deep breath.

Emma was freaking out. "Dad… what do I do?" David chuckled. "You go out there, and get_ married_." He said, linking his arm with hers. The double-doors to the town hall opened. "Don't worry," David whispered. "I'll keep you steady."

To Killian, Emma was the most beautiful creature in any world. His heart skipped a beat as she walked down the aisle, dressed in white, her beautiful green eyes never leaving his blue ones, both glazed over with threatening tears.

Emma walked down the aisle, clinging to David for support. She watched Killian, he looked so handsome, and he was wearing a _tux_. She made him promise to wear one for the ceremony. At last, Emma was standing before Killian, and David beside Henry. The show was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Emma had to remind herself to breathe as she stood before him, feeling as if they had only just met. His eyes pierced hers, forever locking themselves in a trance. The priest cleared his throat, causing them to look up. "It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union between Captain Killian Jones and Emma Swan. You may recite your vows." This gave Emma an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. "Killian, when I first met you, I didn't trust you. I didn't understand how someone could be so perceptive. I didn't know how you could read me so easily, even when we had just met. And that's why I really left you on that beanstalk. I was afraid. Afraid of letting someone in. And in Neverland, when we kissed, I never would have admitted it, but I felt something, something that I hadn't felt since Neal. Something that I was afraid of. But you Killian, are the only one who can truly understand me, and you didn't stop chasing me until you had broken down every last wall, and that is just one reason why I will always love you." Emma was now crying. "Emma, when I met you, I had only one purpose: revenge. It was what fueled my existence, my very reason for surviving. But when I met you, something changed. I started to open my mind, my heart to the possibility of loving someone again. Although I would never admit it to myself, I was falling in love with you. And when we kissed in Neverland, I knew, I knew that I was capable of letting go of my revenge…and of my first love. Revenge is an empty pursuit. It leaves a hole in your heart. But love, love makes you whole. And Emma, you make me whole. And I promise, with all of my heart, to love you, to take care of you, and to cherish you for as long as I draw breath." The priest smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss your bride. With no hesitation, Killian pulled her into a passionate kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Henny! I wanna sleep Mommy Daddy!" Henry sighed. "No, Mommy and Daddy want to be alone." He assured her. "You can come sleep with me." He said with a smile, picking her up. Her expression changed suddenly. "Yay! Henny!" "Shh!" He whispered. "Mommy and Daddy are asleep." He got to his bed and pulled her underneath the covers with him. "Henny, cold." She said, shivering. He pulled the covers up and over them, and held her close to his chest. "Is that better?" He asked. He could feel her nod into his chest. "Story." She whispered, lifting her head slightly. He pressed her head back down into his cheat and said "Okay." "Once upon a time, there was a fearsome pirate called "hook" because of what replaced his left hand…"<p>

"You know, I think I'm going to go check on the lad, see how he's doing with her." Emma smiled, still deep under the newlywed spell. "Okay, hurry back." He smiled as he untangled himself from her grasp and walked down the hall to Henry's room. He opened the door a crack and Henry didn't notice. Killian listened to the story henry was telling. "He lived in Neverland for three hundred years, plotting his revenge on Rumplestiltskin, the Dark one who took his hand. Until, one day, a boy named Baelfire was found and fished from the sea. He found out that Baelfire was the Dark One's son, but he also knew that he was the son of his lost love, Milah. And that is why, when Baelfire told him how to defeat Rumplestiltskin, he was hesitant to let him go. But, in the end, he gave into his selfishness and gave Baelfire away to Peter Pan. It was a very bad decision. He left Neverland to seek out Rumplestiltskin-"Henry stopped suddenly, noticing that Rosie was fast asleep. He snuggled back under the covers, pulling her close to his chest. Killian closed the door quietly and walked back to his room. "So was everything okay?" Emma asked. Killian nodded. "He was telling her a story… my story." "Oh…" Emma whispered. "How did it make you feel?" Killian shrugged. "I…don't know." Killian got back into the bed and she snuggled against him. "Well you shouldn't worry about it. Because he_ does _love you and that is all that matters." "You're right." He said, kissing her lightly. And they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, Killian and Emma had a full night of restful sleep. And it felt wonderful. Killian played with Emma's hair while she slept, staring in awe at the beautiful woman that was now officially <em>his<em>. "Mm….Killian." She moaned. He loved it when she dreamt about him. Even though he knew she'd be embarrassed if he knew. Truthfully though, he hadn't taken her at all since Rosie was conceived. But he wouldn't pressure her, he knew that he was more than content with just holding her. There was a time after all, when he couldn't even do _that_.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!" Henry called, entering their bedroom holding Rosie and waking Emma in the process. "What is it, lad?" Killian asked with concern. "It's Rosie, I think she's sick." Killian jumped out of bed and took his daughter from Henry. She was coughing and wheezing and her nose was runny. She was ice cold and had a fever. Killian frowned. "She told me last night that she was cold, but… I didn't think she was sick. "Daddy, I not feel good." She whimpered. "I know, princess." He soothed. "Killian," Emma said, getting up from the bed. "We should take her to the doctor, Killian." He nodded, eyes wide with concern. "Henry, go get your mother's car keys and meet us downstairs. Killian carefully set Rosie down on the bed, while he pulled on his pants, shoes, and leather jacket. Emma pulled on her jeggings, boots, and leather jacket over her tank top. Killian scooped up his daughter and hurried downstairs with Emma alongside him. Henry was waiting for them outside by Emma's yellow bug. Emma drove while Killian held Rosie in the backseat.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the entrance of the hospital, and Emma parked in front of the doors. Emma walked up to the reception desk while Henry and Killian sat down in the waiting room. "My daughter is sick." Emma said, motioning toward her daughter, who was still wheezing in Killian's arms. The nurse's eyes widened. "The doctor will see her right away." She said quickly, probably because Emma and her father were the town's sheriffs, and her mother was now the mayor. The nurse motioned for Henry and Killian to come. She opened the door. "The first door on the right and he will be with you shortly." The family followed her instructions and waited. After a few moments, the door opened. A man wearing a lab coat entered. It was Whale. "Emma, Hook. Nice to see you again." He said with fake sincerity. "What seems to be the problem?" Henry spoke for his parents. "This morning she just started wheezing and coughing and she has a fever." Whale patted the patient's bench motioning for Killian to sit her down there. He obliged. Whale took out his stethoscope and put it against her heart, and then her lungs. Then, he took out a thermometer, put a sterile cap on it, and put it in her ear. "One hundred and one point five." He said. "That's a high fever. And she definitely has a respiratory infection." Dr. Whale said with concern. "I-is that bad? Should we be worried?' "Well it's never good for a child under two to have a high fever, and we need to determine the nature of the infection. In the meantime," He said looking at the coughing, hacking child. "We need to get her to a room." With that, he left and seconds later nurses came to escort their child to her hospital room in the ICU and began hooking her up to different machines. Whale entered the hospital room, where Rosie was still coughing and hacking, and had just vomited all over the floor. "We're going to have to put her on a ventilator now, I need you to sign this consent form." He said handing her a clipboard and a pen. Killian didn't know what to do, but Emma obviously knew more about this world's medicine than he, so he let her take over. Emma took the pen and signed the form on the dotted line. The nurses stuck the long tube down Rosie' throat and strapped it around her head. "We need to take a test sample." Whale said. One of the nurses got a saline syringe and pushed its contents up her nose, and pulled the plunger back a bit, then taking a sample jar and collected the fluids that withdrew from her. Killian, Emma and Henry sat, staring at Rosie, wondering how this could have happened to her. "Mom? Is she going to be okay?" "Of course." She assured him. But she didn't really know.<p>

* * *

><p>"The test results are back, and she has pneumonia." Dr. Whale said. "We'll put her on antibiotics, and she should be all better by the end of the week. "We'll need to keep her overnight though." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

That night, Killian was drifting off to sleep, holding his daughter's hand in the hospital room. When, suddenly, he appeared inside of Gold's shop. "What?" He wondered aloud. "Hello, _dearie_." "Bloody Crocodile." Killian growled. "You see, no one double crosses _me_." "I'm not making any deals _mate_." Killian glared at the Dark One with disgust. "Oh but you _are_. Whether you like it or not. Unless you want harm to come of your precious _Rosalie_. "She's _your _granddaughter." He countered. "That may be, in some twisted way, but we have _no_ blood relation." "Oh I can't even imagine what Baelfire would think of you right now." "It's a good thing he's dead, then. And if you speak of this with Emma, or anyone in that _charming _family, your daughter won't survive." Killian swallowed, his jaw clenched. "Does this mean that she's sick because of _you_?" He asked furiously. "Yes." Rumplestiltskin said simply.

* * *

><p>Killian materialized back in his daughter's hospital room, still grasping her hand as if nothing had happened. He scolded himself mentally. If he hadn't gone to get his hand, then none of this would be happening. He didn't need to be whole for Emma, because to her, he already was. If only he'd known that then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	10. It's All My Fault

** HEY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WEEK. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I AM POSTING 2 CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Killian awoke suddenly, surprised to find that there were tears in his eyes. _Was it all a dream? No, it was quite real. _Killian recalled his conversation with Rumplestiltskin._That evil imp. How dare he threaten a baby? My baby! _"

Killian? Are you okay?" Emma's voice awoke him from his anger-induced trance.

. "N-no, love I'm fine," He assured her. "Killian, it's okay. You don't have to pretend. We're all upset." Killian nodded, his eyes distant. _I did this to her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I am a terrible father, terrible husband. It's all my fault. _Emma sat down on the bench next to him, clasping his right hand. He didn't even look up, his eyes fixed upon an imaginary point in space.

"Killian… Is there something you're not telling me?" Emma asked with concern. "Of course not, Emma." He said, facing her now and squeezing her hand. He was lying.

"Killian…." She warned. "Don't forget about my superpower." Killian's jaw clenched.

"I can't tell you, Emma, no matter how much I want to, I can't."

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets, Killian," She said in a hurt voice.

Killian turned his back to her. "You would understand," He mumbled.

"Would I?" Emma asked, raising her voice slightly. Before he could answer, Emma marched back into the hospital room, leaving Killian alone. _If you go after my love, you will surely lose yours. _The words echoed in Killian's skull. Rumplestiltskin meant what he said, no matter how delayed the effect was. Killian was losing the people he cared about. He wanted more than anything to march into that room and tell Emma the truth. But this time, Rumplestiltskin hadn't given him that luxury. Rosie would get better at the end of the week, he knew, but this was merely a warning. A warning of what could happen, of what he is willing to do. But the question was, when the day came that Rumplestiltskin required a favor of him, what would he have to do?

Suddenly, Emma came hurrying out of the hospital room. "Killian. There's a situation. We have to check out the Snow Queen's ice cream truck. I just got off the phone with Snow."

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

><p>"David," said Emma into her walkie. "We found it, you can call off the search."<p>

"Regina, I would like to talk about this!" Robin Hood pleaded from behind Regina.

Regina sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm about to storm an evil ice cream truck.

Emma walked faster to catch up with Regina. "You know you could have just said 'maybe later'."

Regina heaved a sigh. "Save it. It's enough that I have to deal with you and 'Captain Guyliner' making eyes at each other."

"We do not make eyes!"

"Are you ready, love?" Killian asked, wearing his charming smile. Emma couldn't help but smile back. _Dammit! I'm supposed to be mad at him! _Regina, Emma and Killian walked down the hill and to the ice cream truck. Its doors weren't locked.

"It appears it's been cleaned out." Killian said, trying to hide his frustration.

"Great," Regina half-yelled in frustration. "Now are we going to question the cow she gets her milk from? Or maybe go to the waffle cone factory?"

"Wait a minute," Emma said, eying the freezer. "Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was going to steal the rocky road?" Killian stepped forward.

"Stand back," he said, breaking the lock in one swift motion with his hook. He had put it on for their mission. Inside were what appeared to be files. Emma rummaged through papers and her mouth fell open.

"Looks like the Dairy Queen has been following me for a long time."

"Since before foster care?" Regina stepped forward, surprise written on her face.

"Since I landed in this world." Emma showed Killian and Regina an old newspaper. Its headline read _7 year old Finds Baby on Side of Road!_

Emma sat on a log next to the ice cream truck, rummaging through her childhood relics. _Why would she keep all of this?_ Killian sat next to her. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, denial written in her voice. "It was all a long time ago."

Killian sighed. "Maybe so, but wounds made when we're young tend to linger."

"Oh, yeah? And what would you know about that?"

Killian chuckled. "Believe it or not, love, I was once a child."

"Yeah, like a million years ago," she mumbled.

"It's more like two hundred." Emma forced a smile.

"Emma, you're still mad at me aren't you?"

"What do you think? _Hook._" She spat out his moniker with as much disgust as she could, knowing the consequences.

Killian's face fell, hurt was in his voice. "I'm doing what I have to do to protect you, Emma."

"You mean like when you thought you were protecting me when you didn't tell me that Zelena cursed your lips?!" Killian's jaw clenched.

"I know you're upset, love, but you have to let this go. You have to trust that I know what I am doing. When you're ready to do that, I'll be waiting." With that, Killian left as quickly as he had come.

* * *

><p>Days later…. Rosalie was home, and as happy as ever. <em>If only I were half as happy as Rosie. <em>She knew she should be happy. Her daughter was home, and she was married to the man she loved. But, that man was keeping a secret from her. One that he would never tell her. She knew it was for her own safety, but she could take care of herself. _Unless this isn't about me._ She sighed as she watched Henry play with Rosalie. She had other, more important things to worry about. The Snow Queen wanted to destroy the town and make her and Elsa apart of her perfect family. But, she couldn't stop thinking about Killian. "You alright, love?" Killian said, sitting down on the couch next to her. Emma didn't look at him. "Come on, we have better things to argue about, don't we?" Killian was answered with silence. "We can't stay like this forever, Emma. You're going to have to forgive me sometime!"

"Oh, yeah? That would be a hell of a lot easier if I actually knew what I was forgiving you for!" Emma shouted, causing Henry and Rosie to look up from what they were doing. Killian looked at his children apologetically as Emma marched down the hallway.

"Sorry, I don't know what she's on about," he lied. "Henry, watch your sister, will you? Emma!" The bedroom door slammed. He opened it swiftly and shut it behind him. "Emma, this has to stop." Emma's hands balled into fists. "Why are you so angry?" There was confusion and hurt in his voice. Emma couldn't stand it. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I don't know. I-I just can't help but feel that…this isn't right."

"What's not right?"

"Us, Killian! Us!" The tears in Emma's eyes were flowing freely now.

"Emma… but I-I thought…is that really how you feel?"

Emma shook her head. "I-I just don't know, Killian." At this, Killian scooped Emma into his arms and laid her on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"Well I _do_ know, Emma. I know that I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you."

Emma looked at him, her vision blurry from tears. "But you won't tell me, Killian. You won't tell me."

Henry crouch on his knees, pressing his ear to the door, hearing every word of his parents' heartbreaking argument. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the door. Before he could run, it opened. Killian looked down at the boy with surprise, and then with a hint of disappointment. He quickly shut the door behind him. "Lad, it's bad form, eavesdropping."

"Sorry, I…," He trailed off.

"Don't be, your mother and I, we have a bit of a disagreement, that's all."

"Because you won't tell her something?" Henry asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Lad, you shouldn't inquire about things you don't understand." Killian scolded.

"But it is true isn't it? Why can't you just tell her?"

Killian's face hardened. "That's enough out of you Henry, go to your room and take your sister with you. I'll call you down for dinner. Killian, bit by bit, was getting more accustomed to disciplining his children, much to Henry's dismay.

"But—"

"Henry… Do as you're told. I've enough things to worry about as is." Henry walked, head hung low, to the couch, and picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

"Henny! No! I watch that," Rosalie protested.

"I know, I know," Henry mumbled, scooping up his sister. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom, glaring at the floor and brushing past Killian purposefully as he approached his door. He opened and closed it swiftly, and the click of the lock seemed to resound throughout the apartment.

Killian sighed. Slowly but surely, he was losing the people he cared about. _I deserve it. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

That night, Killian decided to test the waters by going to bed with Emma. Slowly, he slipped underneath the covers. He knew she was still awake, because the moment she felt the mattress dip, her whole body tensed visibly. He lay down, his chest facing her back. Carefully, he wrapped his good arm around her waist. _No. Not tonight. I won't let him hold me tonight._ She shrugged his arm off and slid as close to the edge of the mattress as she could. His arm lay outstretched, covering the distance between them. His fingertips grazed the small of her back. This, she could tolerate. But she knew, somehow tonight, she would end up back in his arms. And her prediction was correct.

A few hours later, she awoke, feeling the distinct chill in the air. Their heater was broken, and she was glad that Rosalie was sleeping with Henry tonight. He would keep her warm. But who would keep her warm? She tried to sigh through the chattering of her teeth and the constant movement of her cold body. She reached over to Killian's chest and felt one thing: warmth. She slid herself, back-first into his arms. He must have never gone to sleep because he kissed the top off her head and pulled her deep into his warm embrace. "I love you," He whispered, almost inaudibly. But she couldn't answer him, not tonight.

REVIEW?


	11. Henry's Plan

**ANGST, ANGST AND MORE ANGST WITH A BIT OF SMUFF**

**HENRY HAS A PLAN**

Henry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It read 6:15 am. He knew that his mother would never be awake before 7. At least not on a Saturday. He slowly detached himself from Rosalie, and she moaned softly at the loss of warmth. He got his winter comforter out of the closet and spread it out on top of her. He looked underneath the bed. All of his supplies were there. Everything he would need to carry out his plan.

Underneath his bed there was a long piece of sturdy rope, eight water bottles, numerous bags of chips, a few candy bars from his Halloween stash and the flask of rum he knew Killian kept underneath the kitchen sink. He tiptoed across the hallway, carrying the food supply in a basket across the hall. He opened the door carefully, making sure it didn't creak. Once inside, he hid the food in a trunk that was at the foot of the bed. Afterwards, he went over to the nightstand and grabbed his parents' cell phones. When he was satisfied with his work, he walked back to his room, not once making a sound. He got the rope from his room and tied one end of it to his parents' bedroom, and the other end to the broom closet that was directly across the hall. This is when Henry was thankful for all of the knot tying lessons Killian had given him.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke and looked at the time on her clock. It read 7:15 am. She got up and untangled herself from Killian's grasp. Killian groaned. "Just a few more minutes, love?"<p>

"I have to make them breakfast."

Her hand went to the doorknob, expecting it to open with ease. It didn't. She tried again, jiggling the knob furiously. She knelt down, looking through the keyhole. There was a rope that connected the doorknob from their room to that of the broom closet. "Killian…" Emma said in an alarming voice.

"What is it?"

"He locked us in."

"What do you mean he 'locked us in'?"

"Come see for yourself." Killian groaned and got out of the bed. She motioned to the keyhole and he knelt down to look through it.

"Well, I can see that he paid attention during his knot-tying lessons." Killian joked.

"Killian!"

"Sorry," He said holding up his hands in mock-surrender. Emma began to pound on the door.

"Henry! You let us out of here right now!"

Henry was laying on his bed, reading _Peter and Wendy_, when he heard his mother yelling. He chuckled to himself as he walked across the hall. "Hey, mom? Could you keep it down? I'm trying read and Rosie's not even awake yet." At that, Emma delivered a rather forceful kick to the door.

"Henry, let us out of her right now!"

"No," He said simply. "Not until you guys make up and forget about whatever is making you both so upset."

"Henry! When we get out of her you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"It'll be worth it. Oh, and there's food in the trunk and I took your cell phones."

"Henry!" Emma said once more, pounding even harder.

"I can't hear you," he called in a singsong voice as he entered his bedroom. Emma finally gave up and slumped down, her back leaning against the door.

"I can get us out of here with magic." Emma suggested.

"Don't." Killian insisted. "The lad went through so much trouble, and besides, I do think we need to talk. Killian rummaged through the food basket. His eyes lit up when he saw the flask. He pulled out the cork and gave in a whiff. "Ah, the lad knows me too well."

"What's there to talk about, Killian? You won't tell me what's bothering you and you've made it clear that you never will."

"Emma…"

"Save it, Killian."

"Fine! I'll _tell _you! But the question is, are you prepared to face the consequences of your own stubbornness?! If I tell you, bad things could happen to the people we care about."

"Killian, that's _exactly _why you _need_ to tell me." Killian shook his head.

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take, Emma."

"Killian, please." At that, he swiftly closed the distanced between them and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Killian shrugged.

"I needed you to stop talking." Emma just looked at him for a moment, then kissed him again. His tongue swirled around her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted readily. Their tongues moved together as one. They tumbled together on the bed, holding each other and kissing as if it was their last chance to show one another how they felt. This time, it was to be special. Their first time officially as man and wife. Killian caressed her cheek gently and placed a kiss upon it. "My love," He whispered, his voice full of awe. The rest of their morning was occupied by their gentle lovemaking.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke from their midday nap to the sound of Killian's voice. "It's all my fault," He muttered. "It's all my fault." Emma ignored his words and got up to eat something from their food supply. She decided on BBQ potato chips and water. She sat down on the bed and softly shook Killian awake. "Killian, I think that we've been prisoners long enough." Killian nodded. Emma walked over to the door and began to bang on it, but not nearly as loud as she had before. "Henry! It's time to let us out!"<p>

"Have you made up?!" Henry asked from his bedroom.

"Yes, Henry now let us out!" Henry emerged from his bedroom, a broad smile spread across him face. He opened the door with a smirk still spread across his face.

"I knew it would work."

Emma chuckled. "Now let's talk about your punishment."

"My _WHAT?!_"

REVIEW?


	12. Lost Without You

**THIS CHAPTER IS HALF COMIC RELIEF AND HALF ANGST. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Henry's punishment, as it would turn out, was not all that severe. He just couldn't watch the season finale of his favorite show until the day after. "But, Mom! It's not as exciting the day after!" Henry whined.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you locked us in our bedroom."

"Well, you guys had a good time didn't you?" At this, Killian began to chuckle.

"The lad does have a point."

"Killian!" Emma elbowed him in the ribs.

"Henry, no TV tonight and that's final."

"C'mon, Killian, help me out here!"

Killian raised his hands. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do. I barely know how to work the TV."

"Whatever," he said, walking to his bedroom. "But just so you know, it can take up to three days for the newest episodes to be streamed on FIOS on demand!" Emma chuckled.

"Henry! Where's your sister?!" Emma called.

"She should be in her room!" Emma and Killian walked into their daughter's room to find her fast asleep, holding her stuffed bear.

"You know, she looks just like you, Killian." And Emma was right. She had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, just like her father.

"Yes, I suppose she does, doesn't she?" The door creaked as they walked inside, and at this, Rosalie jumped wide awake.

"I fool you, daddy!" Rosie sat up on her knees, holding out her arms to be picked up. Killian obliged immediately.

"Yes you did!" Killian said with encouragement.

"I tired." She said yawning.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Killian suggested.

"Big bed! Big bed!"

"Alright." Killian conceded.

He walked into their room and tucked her underneath the covers of his and Emma's bed. Killian began to walk away when his daughter's voice stopped him.

"No, daddy. Sleep with me." Killian looked at Emma, who just gave him an amused look and a shrug.

"Alright, Rosie." He got underneath the covers next to his daughter. She nudged her head up and into his arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where's your hand?" Killian face fell as he remembered that he didn't have an attachment in his brace.

"Daddy only has one hand."

"Why, daddy?"

"Somebody took it."

"Why?"

"They didn't like me."

"Why?"

"Because I stole his wife."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted me to."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't like her husband."

"Why?"

"Because she never loved him."

"Why?"

"Because he was the village coward."

"Why?"

"Okay, princess, I think that's enough." Rosie gave him a little hug.

"Daddy, is someone gonna take _my_ hand?"

"Not as long as I'm alive." He assured her.

"How long are you going to live?"

"Forever."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Captain Hook."

"Are you magic, Daddy?"

"No, but your mother is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I like daddy better."

"Don't tell anyone, but I like you better than Henry." He joked. But Henry's room was just on the other side of the wall, the headboards of their beds facing each other.

Henry banged on the wall. "Hey! I heard that, Dad!"

"Relax, lad! Only joking!" Rosie smiled up at her father with those blue eyes and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Killian stroked her soft, black hair.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, daddy."

"I love you more," he joked.

"I love you even more than that!" she said, smiling. "I win, daddy!"

Killian chuckled. "Yes you do." And from that point on, Rosie always won. And for this one brief, shining moment, everything was okay. And then that moment ended.

.

.

2 Days Later…. "Did you find her?!" Snow's face lit up when she saw Hook, David and Elsa coming through the front door.

"No." David said, disappointed. "Which only means one thing."

"She doesn't want to be found." Hook's voice was pained as he walked to the kitchen counter.

Mary Margaret's head drooped. "David, we failed her. When she needed us most, she looked in our eyes and all she saw was fear." Tears formed in her eyes. And she wondered why her life had to be this way.

.

.

That night, Killian got back to the apartment, feeling helpless and depressed. Henry perked up a little bit when he saw Killian.

"Did you find her? No, lad."

Henry frowned. "Oh."

"Daddy!" Rosie came running from her room with a wide smile. Killian bent down to pick up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, Itchy!" she said, giggling, referring to the scruff on his chin. He set her down on the floor next to Henry.

"Daddy, where mommy?"

"She's not here, she's…with your grandparents.

"I sleep Henny Daddy 'night!" Killian looked at Henry and they both shared the same look: a genuine smile, painted over fear and guilt.

"Okay, Princess," Killian said, picking up his daughter. "You can sleep with us tonight."

"Yay," she squealed, clapping her hands together.

.

.

That night, Killian, Henry and Rosie were sandwiched together on the queen-sized mattress. Rosalie lay half in Killian's arms, half in Henry's, and Killian almost forgot all of his worries. But, the only thing that could've made that moment better, was Emma. Because, without Emma, Killian was lost.

**SORRY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY NEW FIC THE GHOST PIRATE! CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A REVIEW! (Leave a review for this fic too.)**


	13. What Now?

HEY GUYS IM REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE IVE UPDATED I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON

Killian sighed as he stared at the ceiling, Emma in his arms. So much had happened in the past few weeks that it was hard to believe that it was all over. But then again, things were never _over _in this town, but at least he and Emma would get a well-deserved break from villains and actually _live _without looking over their shoulders. Killian wasn't sure that they even knew how to do that anymore. Now that his heart was returned safely in his chest, he began to appreciate Emma, and his family, so much more. He almost _died_, though. That was not an easy thing for Emma to shake off, because it brought back so many old fears. But really, Killian had "almost died" plenty of times. He was starting to get used to it.

Now that Robin Hood was gone, Henry started spending more and more time with Regina, but still spending most of his time with Emma and Killian, and his little sister. Rosie was almost two, now, and as talkative as ever. Killian didn't really understand how someone so small could be so inquisitive. One night, actually, he and Emma had an argument over which parent she got her brains from, which earned hysterical laughter from Henry.

Killian sat up as he heard the door creak open. He focused his eyes in the dark to see the small figure of his two-year old, clutching her teddy bear, tears rolling down her face.

"I had a nightmare, daddy."

Killian's heart melted as he got up instinctively to scoop her into his arms. He placed her between him and Emma, who was facing the other way, fast asleep. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck and her sniffling slowed slightly. "What happened?"

"You died, daddy," she said, beginning to cry once more. Killian stroked her soft hair and hugged her tighter. "I gotta blow my nose."

"I'll get you a tis—"Before he could finish his sentence, Rosie fisted up his white t-shirt and proceeded to blow her nose into it.

"All better." Killian sighed as his daughter made herself comfortable on his chest, and fell asleep within minutes.

.

.

Killian woke up to his daughter drooling on him, and to the feeling of sticky, dried snot fused to his chest hair. Besides all that, one thought played over and over in his head like a broken record. _What Now?_ The town's villain was gone (at least for now), and they had no monster to chase, and he had no Swan to chase after. Scratch that, even in marriage, he would always chase after his Swan.

After a few minutes, Killian willed himself to get out of bed. In doing so, he safely deposited a soundly sleeping toddler back in her own bed.

Killian went back to bed and woke Emma with a kiss. "Morning, love."

"Mm. Good Morning."

"Yes it is isn't it? However will we spend it?" Killian smiled devilishly as he kissed her again, with more passion and fervor.

"You decide."

.

.

3 days later….

The family had gotten back into their normal routine. Rosie was at home with Killian, Henry went to school, Emma went back to work at the sheriff's station.

Henry came home that day to Killian trying to figure out how to work the television. It was very funny. He sat down next to his step-father with an amused smirk on his face. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I think I broke it, lad." Henry chuckled and turned the TV of with a click of the remote. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said when you were under the curse… do you remember it?" Henry nodded solemnly.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know it's just… does it bother you that Emma and I are together?"

"Well…sometimes it does. I…."

"It's alright, lad. I understand."

"No, you don't. It bothers me because I hardly knew my father. And right when I was getting to, he went and _died_. So, when I see you with mom, I feel like you stole something. Something that was supposed to be his.

Killian was genuinely speechless, something that didn't happen often. But, all he could do, was pull a now misty-eyed Henry, into his arms.

.

.

4 weeks later….

Emma did not feel good. She was throwing up all morning, unable to keep anything in her stomach. Killian, naturally was very worried and insisted on babying her all morning. Emma didn't like this one bit. She could take care of herself. And she could get through whatever weird stomach bug that she had. At least…she hoped it was a stomach bug.

.

.

When Killian finally left the house to take Henry sailing, Emma finally had some alone time to deal with the problem at hand. She started looking at the facts in front of her. She hadn't had her period in over a month, and now she was sick to her stomach. _Oh, God, please not again._

Emma hurried to the bathroom and ducked down to gain access to the cabinet under the sink. She'd always had one, just in case, stashed at the back of the cabinet. Now all she would have to do is pee and wait for the inevitable. And it did come. In two minutes she saw the very same plus sign that scared her so much all through her life. But now, maybe she didn't have to be afraid anymore. It didn't change that fact though, that she was very afraid. So she stared at that little stick until her eyes hurt. She made the plus sign disappear, hoping that, maybe it would change something. It didn't, she knew, and, if she were Elsa, snowflakes would be floating everywhere.

.

.

When Killian and Henry came home, she was as scared as ever. And when Killian came to bed, he could see that fear, clearly etched in her face.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?"

"Killian, you remember that one morning when we…."

"Yes…"

"Well….."

Killian raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

Emma nodded.

"Liam."

"What was that?"

"That's his name, Liam. For my brother."

"How do _you_ know it's going to be a boy?"

"Because, love, I know."

"When're we gonna tell Henry," Emma asked, anxiousness rising in her voice again.

"Tomorrow."

.

.

"Henry," Emma said, sitting her son down on the couch. "Your f—Killian and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, I am… going to have another baby."

Henry grinned. "It better be a boy this time."

"Killian seems to think it is, seeing as he's already picked out a name."

Henry smiled wider. "Ooh! What is it?"

"Liam," Killian answered. "His name is Liam."

TO BE CONTINUED AFTER THE SHOW'S WINTER HIATUS

PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
